


I'm Stopping Here

by Neve_Azzurro, Sesuo_Maisora



Category: Original Work
Genre: A poem with story, Angst, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve_Azzurro/pseuds/Neve_Azzurro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora
Summary: She had always been chasing him, always behind with a smile. Until her time is finished, she will stop. Smiling as she stops, praying for his happiness as she stops there forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, here I post this sad one-shot. It contains an one-sided love that may or may not be returned. Be Aware of Spelling and Grammar Mistakes.

**Title: I'm Stopping Here**

* * *

  _The sky was bright,_

_Smiles were spread everywhere,_

_Today was alright,_

_But somethings are too far to reach from here._

A girl with chin-length light brown hair and a pair of matching brown eyes smiles as she waved goodbye to her friends. Her name is Amaya Chieka. She smiled, walking the other direction of her friends. Her eyes now concentrating on the crowd of students in front of her, trying to find a certain someone.

Always on her way home, she always liked to look at someone in front of her. Someone, who's a classmate of hers for two years. Someone, she had knew for five years, yet she didn't understand her feelings for him until two years ago. He has dark brown hair with green eyes as he walked in front with a friend by his side. His name is Yamamoto Hirotatsu. Chieka walked behind him until they seperate at a T-junction, they never spoke to each other much, as there was no need for it.

 

**———**

_There are things where,_

_We may never obtain,_

_As it may be true,_

_She'd like to dream again._

Chieka smiled, she's chatting with her friends. She may seem like she paying attention to them, but her eyes are looking behind from time to time. Behind them are a couple of boys, in the middle was Hirotatsu. Hirotatsu laughed, saying some jokes to his classmate beside him. Chieka nods again, replying to her friend about some random questions when asked. Silently, she enjoys the chatters between the two seperate groups.

Then, it was time for class. Chieka sat at the front while Hirotatsu sat at the back. Their distance widens, but no one but she felt it as her heart aches a little, yet she doesn't show it. She smiles, daydreams and plays her act of the air-headed and cheery classmate. No matter people knows or not, she rather be that innocents or air-headed, as she just rather stay quiet and watch their puzzled faces in amusement on her future partner choices. She's a dreamer, after all, everyone can dream.

 

**———**

_No matter how little things are,_

_Things are taken for granted,_

_As they're precious memories,_

_They are also timed to be faded._

Chieka nods, muttering a thank you for receiving back a chocolate on White's Day from Hirotatsu. It does not mean anything other than friendship chocolate according to him, it was just a return gift for the only chocolate which he had from her during Valentine's Day. She smiled, taking a good look at the small peice of chocolate. It was probably bought from the stores as it was wrapped simple and small, yet in her hands she held them like it was a very precious treasure.

She giggles, after all she never expected her crush to be a neat, but maybe sensitive person. He bought her a small heart-shaped dark chocolate, her favourite type of chocolate flavour with mint. Almost immediately, she opens the wrapper and chewed the chocolate slowly. Her heart warms a little no matter how bitter the chocolate taste.

 

**———**

_It was almost time,_

_Everyone should have seen this._

_So little left of their happy time,_

_A tear drop which no one knows._

Chieka continued to smile, even when her days are numbered down.

"Chieka! Chieka!" She turned to see who called her name, and it was Hirotatsu. He waved to her as she stopped and waits for him to catch up with her. In his hands was a paper, his grades have improved very quickly. Almost Straight A's if only he pay attention to the teachers.

"Yes? What's up, Hirotatsu." She asked casually with a smile. They've been close since she was assigned to tutor him before it soon turned the other way around.

"I have great news! Hime-chan accepted my feelings! Plus, I've been accepted her request on tutoring her from today onwards." Chieka will admit that her heart felt cold for a second, part of it broke and yet with a strained smile, "Oh! That's great! I'm very happy for you!"

Her heart aches and he continued with an ignorant attitude, "I knew that you won't mind! Thanks, Haruki will be your partner starting today! I told him before handed already!" And off he goes without looking behind. Sometimes, she wonders if he's air-headed or he ignored her pained smiles. Either way, it was good, because he won't noticed the flowing tears that slips out her eyes and runs down her cheek.

 

**———**

_Smiles turned frowns,_

_Silently praying and ignore her regret,_

_Time never waits,_

_And her time is running out._

Chieka gave a strained smile, it was her last day. She waved to her friends cheerfully, her friends waved back with an equally cheerful tone. They are unaware that after today, they won't see another smile from her. She walks a little faster today, she catches up with Hirotatsu who was waiting for his friend. 

It was known to everyone their year, that Himeko is a cruel and arrogant ex-girlfriend of Hirotatsu, was found out by Hirotatsu himself, that she cheated him with another classmate last month as he broke up with her.

"Hey, Hirotatsu." Chieka greeted him, a cheery smile to back her up as she walked closer to him. Her hands clenched together tightly, but today she'd be brave. Hirotatsu looked up, nodding to her and greets her back with a smile, "Hey, Chieka. What's up?"

"I-I, I want to give you this." Chieka gives him a blue envelope. She gives him a cheeky grin when she saw confusion that overwrites the his face. "Huh? Oh, Thanks, Chieka..." He accepts the letter with grin. Then, his friends comes out of the school compound, he runs to his friend and said a hasty goodbye to her and that he'd read it later when he gets back home later.

"W-wait!!" _I like you. I want to spend time with you. Can I be a special someone to you? I want to hear your reply._ She called out, her voice in a higher pitch as he could hear her desperate tone. He looks back at her with a pair of worried eyes. She has so many things to say and ask, yet with a genuine smile she said, "Goodbye, Hirotatsu." 

 _'Goodbye, Indeed.'_ She thought, she stops at her spot as she watches her crush's back become smaller and smaller until she cannot see him anymore. Even until the end, she could only just look at his back. A tear fell, she walked forward and closed her eyes. She smiles, without a warning, only a loud bang was heard.

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Thank you for reading! I posted this for fun, and I might or might not add another chapter for Hirotatsu's feelings and reply, but it depends. Bye~


End file.
